Night Watcher
by xlaluna
Summary: A little story spin on taking short plot ideas from the DOTM series. Read to find out. :


**Prologue**:

During the dark ages of Ancient Greece, when people pledged their lives to the Gods and Goddesses, a new force of evil erupted the peaceful lives of the civilians of Cryptius. This new force was said to bring forth death and destruction and refused to leave until its evil burdens were fulfilled. During those times, Kacina had been a young girl learning about the evil, but it still didn't make sense to her, but even at her age she shivered in fear, feeling the chilling cautiousness the evil fed off.

Town ceremonies were cancelled then, everyone stayed indoors while the evil sent out its allies to kill anyone they saw, and it was the beginning of the end.

Kacina heard the town men wanting to bond together to defeat the evil, but no man knew that the evil had prisoners who could blend into shadows and be out of sight, shape-shifters was what they called them. Nobody knew how to destroy an evil that can have so many advantages to them.

While still planning to over throw the evil forces, Kacina's father, Hector, was granted to be head of the army to crusade against it.

One night, Kacina woke up to soft rummaging in her room. She sat up quickly to examine her room and saw the inky unnatural shadows swarming around her. Before she could force up a scream to escape her lips and alert her parents, she blended into shadows along with them and never saw Cryptius again.

Kacina aged until her sixteenth birthday, until the evil forces granted her immortality and supernatural powers, but in exchange, she would have to hunt down vulnerable humans to switch over to the evil forces.

To help her lure in her prey, Kacina was granted to enhance her appearance to become irresistible. She accepted without a second thought and choose to have mid length black hair to reflect the coldness of evil offerings and also to reflect her rank as a Night Watcher. Gold eyes to reflect her mothers caramel colored hair. Red full lips to remember her favorite flowers, and fairly light skin to reflect the moon, to which she loved to watch when not pursuing people.

Every night Kacina goes out to hunt down vulnerable humans and offer them  
the cold life she lives. Not wanting to displease the masters who owned her, she walks the night, among other Night Watchers to carry on the ancient evil that killed her parents' centuries ago.

Nor can she ever escape her eternal bond.

Kacina continued walking down the palm-tree lined sidewalk, stars glistened the sky above and the moon shone brightly against the dark streets. Kacina hovered at the corner of the street and raced across the road; cars screeched loudly and squealed to a stop. People froze instantly to catch the drama, but Kacina continued walking away while the drivers shouted profanities at her. As she walked down Wilshire Boulevard, the streets were just as crowded. She turned down a small alley and lifted her hands up as she walked in tune with the near beat. Only serious clubbers knew about Underground, it looked like a run down building on the outside, but the glamour inside was extremely deceiving. Kacina walked to the door and smashed her fist against the wooden locked door. A few seconds later, a built up man opened the door and asked for I.D.. Kacina tossed him her fake one and smiled devilishly. The body-guard grinned at her and welcomed her in.

The strobe lights flashed around her as she walked in and took a look around. She placed a seductive hand on her hip and shook back her hair. A whisper crept across her mind and she looked up to see Jamieson in the corner, relaxing on one of the lounge chairs. She crossed the dance floor quickly and walked up to him. Kacina relaxed on the chair in front of him and stared into his golden eyes. Jamieson was also a Night Watcher who had been apart of the Iniquity Cult for awhile. Jamieson got changed at 18, but his youth and appearance stayed fresh. Dirty blonde hair swept across his face, his golden eyes and hard set jaw line made him irresistible to many girls. Not to long ago, Jamieson got the Iniquity Cult tattoo on the back of his wrist to show his pledge.

"What are you up to tonight?" Jamieson asked.

"Just wanting to have a bit of fun," Kacina teased and un-crossed and crossed her legs again.

Jamieson grinned at her, "Hunting?"

Kacina sat up on her chair and leaned in close to Jamieson's ear, "Yes." She answered, and then stood up and walked away pushing into the crowd of dancers.

A bouncy techno song began playing and Kacina swung her hips with teasing movements and glanced over at Jamieson, he was watching her and grinning like an idiot. Only he would be confident enough to fall in love with her. Kacina spun and danced around the guy next to her. He was strikingly handsome with dark black hair and jet blue eyes. His shirt was buttoned down halfway to show off a muscled up body. Kacina ran her index finger up his chest and left it lingering on his chin. He looked surprised at her confidence and proceeded to leave his hand on her waist.

She moved to the beat and gazed into his eyes for his trust. Her hunger to turn him over to the Iniquity Cult was over-whelming.

"What's your name?" Kacina whispered in his ear.

"Luka," He answered right away, and then he pulled back, "What's yours?"

"Kacina," She answered honestly and placed her head on his chest. She felt him back away and she looked back. "What's wrong?"

"My girlfriend just arrived," Luka walked around her and sauntered away to his girlfriend. She eyed Kacina suspiciously and then gave him a warm hug. Kacina grinned and then turned back to Jamieson, he was gone. She searched for his presence in the room but it wasn't there anymore. He must've left, she thought. That's when she heard it.

_"__That__'__s what you think, honey. My powers are higher then yours.__"_

She grinned and then sent a message back, _"__Marco ...__"_

_"__Polo ...__"_ She heard squiggle across her mind a few seconds later.

That's when she saw him at the corner of her eyes, walking quickly around a bunch of teenagers dancing. She turned quickly after him and pushed through the dancers, breaking their rhythm. The girls shouted at her, Kacina turned around.

_"__Shut up.__"_ Kacina sent across the girls minds. They stared wide-eyed and then turned around and walked quickly in the opposite direction.

Kacina spun around and quickly regained her prey. He exited through the back exit and was out of sight.

_"__Not for long ...__"_ Kacina said across his mind and the pushed open the door outside and darted after him in the alley.

A car engine roared to life not too far away and Kacina sped up her pace to the rambling car. At the end of the alley, she saw the red Volvo turn on the headlights and charge from the sidewalk, Kacina ran in front of the car and pushed her hands in front of her. The car squealed loudly to a stop and Kacina could smell the rubber off the tires. The car idled in front of her and then shut off. She knew it was Jamieson as he got out of the car and slammed the door behind him.

"Are you crazy?" He shouted at her as he neared her and checked her over for any wounds.

Kacina laughed evilly and raised a finger over his lips. "Oh Jamieson, did you forget what I am?"

He stepped back, "I didn't know it was you, Kacina!"

"Are you asking for an apology?" She smiled.

"I know you won't give one. You play these stupid games all the time because you're an immortal." Jamieson said spitefully and turned back.

Kacina walked after him, "Oh Jamieson, cheer up. You never use these powers for your advantage." She placed a hand on his shoulder and made him turn around.

"I feel it as a curse." He said and stared into her eyes.

"So much of a curse that you get your loyalty tattooed on you?" She grabbed his wrist and turned it around.

He jerked back, "Get away from me."

She stepped closer, "You don't really want me to." She said and then turned and walked around the other side of the car. Kacina smiled and opened the door and sunk in.

Jamieson opened her door and glared at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Crashing with you tonight," She said honestly.

Jamieson laughed, "You really think so?" He leaned over and unbuckled the seat belt. "Should I repeat myself?"

Kacina crossed her arms, "I told you what I'm doing, I'm not scared of you Jamieson Albestor." She looked at him.

"I'm not challenging you." Jamieson protested.

"Scared?" Kacina shouted at him.

Jamieson grinned, "Why would I want to hurt such a pretty creature of the night?"

"Shut up, your lies are horrid." Kacina looked away.

"Who said I was lying?" Jamieson leaned over the door and dared her to argue back.

Kacina got up and walked out from under him. "You've talked me out, you win." She spun around and walked quickly across the street onto the sidewalk. She could hear Jamieson get back into his car and started the engine up again. The headlights beamed over her and rested on her as he idled by and opened the window.

"Night honey." Jamieson burst into laughter and stepped on the accelerator. He screeched down the next corner and the streets quickly filled with silence.

Kacina cursed under her breath and walked towards the Iniquity Cult shelters.


End file.
